


My Empire of Dirt

by pandorabox82



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: David can't help but notice how Mrs B is slowly pulling away from the things that make her happy and give her purpose. So he decides to try and figure out a way to help her feel better.





	My Empire of Dirt

David frowned a little as he looked at Mrs B's closed office door. A part of him wanted to reach out to her and find out what was wrong, why she was shutting herself away from everyone and everything that had once stimulated her. He had thought that once her attacker had been caught, she would have come out of her shell a little more, regaining her footing as she took back control of her life. That hadn't been the case, and he found that he missed working with her, missed making her smile when she most needed it.

Looking around, he found that the shift had changed, and none of the people who had started with them were around. Which meant that it was more than time for Mrs B to go home, as well. "Unless she's avoiding home as well as work," he said lowly, his mind finally set on what to do. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and made his way over to her office, knocking gently before opening the door and slipping inside. A part of him knew that he was crossing a very defined line in the sand, and that she was likely to be extremely cross with him, but she needed someone to reach out to her in that moment. Otherwise, she might never come down from her tower ever again. Closing the door behind him, David took another deep breath and looked around the darkened room for his boss.

She was sitting behind the desk, staring blankly at the monitor to her computer, not even acknowledging his presence. Uncertain of how to proceed, David licked his lips and sank down into the chair, waiting for her to address him. After three tense, silent, minutes, she spoke, not looking away from the monitor. "Did you need something, David?"

Mrs B's voice was much too brittle for his liking, and he cleared his throat before diving into an answer. "I can't help but notice that you've been absent on the floor for a few weeks now. And whilst Dylan and Ethan are doing an admirable job of keeping the ship afloat in your absence, the people need the captain of their ship to make an appearance or two, to let them know that everything will be all right."

David watched her face for any sense that she had heard his words, and managed to catch the corner of her hazel eyes darting over to look at him before looking away when she met his gaze. "There is nothing to worry about, I just have a lot of paperwork to catch up on from all the changes we've been going through lately. And now that Elle has decided to take a position at another hospital, there will be even more paperwork that I have to deal with, so who knows when I'll be able to actually focus on my work once more. And besides, you have a handle on what's happening. I've seen you guide and lead out there. I have no doubt that your skills will continue to grow as the others look to you for guidance."

He could hear the husky sound of tears thickening in her throat, and he fought to keep from reaching out and touching her, knowing that she would cut him down verbally if he dared to do that. Still, he knew that he couldn't let her words go unchallenged, and so he shook his head a little before answering. "I know that you honestly feel that way, but you're lying to yourself and trying to make it seem like you are all right in your ivory tower. It is all right to tell someone that you need them."

"Whatever."

Mrs B's voice broke on that word, and David felt his heart crack in sympathy. "Hey, Mrs B, you know that I'm right. Right?"

To his horror, he watched as her lower lip started to quiver almost imperceptibly, and he sighed. It was one thing to try and make her see the light, another entirely to make her cry. "Just go, I know that you want to. Everyone leaves me in the end."

David wanted to protest that that wasn't true, that people stuck by her, but then he thought of Bea, Alicia, and Elle, and knew that she was right, those she held close to her did end up leaving. But he was still there, and he had no intention of leaving her side. Carefully, he slid his arm through the air towards her, wanting her to know that he was coming so that he wouldn't startle her. He hadn't been entirely dense, he had seen the way she flinched at times, always around sudden movements towards her, and he knew that it was an after effect of her attack. Mrs B stiffened a little, but didn't pull away as he rested his hand on her shoulder, making certain to keep the touch light and gentle. "I won't leave you."

She let out a watery laugh as she shook her head. "Give it time, and then you'll be gone, just like everyone else. I don't know why I even bother reaching out to people, it only comes back to bite me in the end. And if even one word of this conversation leaves this room, I'll be the reason why you leave me."

Unconsciously, he began to rub his thumb back and forth along her collarbone, trying to soothe her as he fought to find the right words to say. "I would never betray your trust like that, ma'am. But I think that, perhaps, you need to go home for the evening. And that you might need a bite to eat. I know that when I start to feel a bit overwrought, something warm can make me feel the smallest bit better. It would be my honor to take you to supper."

Mrs B looked up at him in that moment and gave him a small smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes, before answering. "I really want to tell you no, but I know that you're not trying to be rude or overstepping. But we're going to a place of my choosing, one where we're less likely to be seen."

He nodded as he tapped his thumb against her shoulder softly. "As long as I can get you out of this office, wherever you choose will be fine. Just give me ten minutes to change out of my scrubs?" Mrs B gave him a small nod before he got to his feet and cautiously made his way to the door, taking care to make his movements small and unhurried so as not to startle her. As soon as he was outside, David took a deep breath, allowing some of the tension to drain from his body before making his way to the locker room and hurriedly changing into street clothes, knowing that if he took too long, Mrs B might change her mind, and then all would be lost. She needed something to get her mind off the news she had just received, and the personal turmoil she was going through, and he couldn't allow this opportunity to help her go to waste. Placing his flattop hat on his head, David made his way back to Mrs B's office and went inside without bothering to knock, since he figured she would know that it was him.

And that was how he caught her openly weeping over her keyboard, her face buried in her hands. As quietly as possible, he closed and locked the door, knowing that it would be an embarrassment to her if anyone else were to come walking in. Then he went to the seat he had previously occupied and sat back down, trying to find the best way to announce his presence without startling her or making her feel like she needed to bottle up her emotions once more. Giving her a few moments to catch on to his being there, David watched her closely, wanting everything to come together organically. Finally, a shuddery breath was drawn in and out of her lungs before she swiped at her cheeks and shook her head, looking up to see him there. Her eyes widened before her face crumpled once more, and David felt helpless before her.

"I didn't realise that you were crying, and then I didn't know what to do." He knew that stammering was not a thing that Mrs B generally liked in people, but it was the only way his words were coming out in that moment. She nodded before holding out her hand towards him, her eyes averted from him. Hesitantly, David reached out and clasped that hand, trying desperately not to compare the bones of her hand to the bones in a bird's wing, but there was something equally elegant and fragile about them both, and he wondered why he cared so much about keeping her safe and protected. In an effort to steer his thoughts away from something that he didn't want to acknowledge, he focused on the lack of warmth in her skin, the perfection of her manicure, the way she was holding on to his hand as if it were the only thing tethering her to the world in that moment. "Mrs B?"

"Let's get out of here, David." He nodded, not wanting to let go of her hand, but she shook it free of his hold as she made her way to the coat tree and grabbed her jacket, hurriedly slipping it on before he could even begin to think of helping her. David frowned a little as he followed her out of the office, making certain to turn off the light as he left, wondering where they were going to go. "My car is right here," she said as they exited the building and turned to the right.

"All right," he murmured as they walked over to the vehicle. It felt weird to get into the passenger seat, as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and he hesitantly fastened his seatbelt as she turned the vehicle on and backed out of her space. It was an effort to keep from making comments on how quickly she was driving, since he knew she wouldn't take it well. The ride was silent, which didn't surprise him, and when he reached out to turn on the radio, wanting something to break the silence, Mrs B reached out and smacked his hand, never taking her eyes off the road.

They finally arrived at the restaurant, and he drew in a sharp breath as he recognized the destination. It was quite swanky, and he suddenly had to wonder if he had enough in his bank account to cover this meal. "Coming, David?"

He nodded as he tripped after her, wishing that he could look suave and debonair. When he finally reached her side, they were close to the doors, and he pulled one open for her. She gave him an almost withering look as she sailed past him into the building. He rolled his eyes a little as he followed in her wake, and he came to an abrupt stop when Mrs B turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Call me Connie when we're out here. It will sound weird if you call me Mrs B here." He nodded, trying not to act surprised when she slipped her hand into his once more, her grip tighter than it had been in her office. He knew that it was a reaction to being out in public, but he still hoped that she wouldn't find everything too overwhelming. He didn't want her to break down in public, as he knew she might never recover from a reaction like that.

"All right, Connie." She squeezed his hand a few times, almost as if she was reassuring herself that he was by her side.

"You're the only person I trust."

David almost missed those words as the host came up to them and gestured for them to follow after him. Still, the sound of them rattled around in his head as they were led to a table, and as he took a seat across from Connie, he looked at her, trying to suss out what was going on in her head. She buried her face in the menu, obviously shutting him out in that moment, and he copied the gesture, using the paper as a buffer as he asked the question on his mind. "Why don't you trust Elle any longer? She's one of your best friends."

"She's leaving me, and she didn't even have the curtesy to tell me before anyone else. She thought that I would react poorly, given everything I've been through, and she couldn't have been further from the truth. If she had come to me first and foremost, I would have sent her an excellent referral, and helped her navigate the politics of everything. She could have had this job much sooner, if she had trusted me. But she didn't. Therefore, I do not trust her any longer. I don't have friends, David. I have work buddies."

She spat out those words like they tasted vile in her mouth, and he nodded a little as he reached across the table and held out his hand, palm up. Though she never looked up from the menu, she did rest her hand atop his, allowing him to loosely clasp it. "I consider you to be more than just a work buddy," he said.

"That's because…"

Her words were cut off by the appearance of their server, and she withdrew her hand hastily, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked up into the woman's face. "May I start you out with something to drink?"

"We're going to have a bottle of merlot, and water," Connie answered before he could get a word in, and the woman nodded before hurrying away. "Merlot isn't strong enough to get me completely drunk over the course of a meal, especially if I'm sharing. I'll be fine to drive us both home." He decided not to comment on that, instead finally choosing his entrée, so that he was prepared when the server returned.

As she set their drinks on the table, David watched Connie expertly pour their glasses whilst she ordered, and then he gave his own order to the server. With the buffer of the menus removed, he was able to more clearly read her expressions, and he found her mask carefully in place once more, like she had finally found a way to shut out the feelings that had been knocking at her heart's door not so long ago. "You never finished your thought," he said carefully.

"I don't believe that I intend to, David. I veered a little too close to something unprofessional, and I can't afford to be anything less than professional right now." Their eyes met, and he could see the hints of vulnerability lurking in their depths. He slowly let a tender smile spread across his lips, wanting her to feel safe in his presence. She smiled back, eventually, and he relaxed a little as he picked up his glass and took a sip of wine.

David found that he didn't really know what to say to make small talk, feeling like everything he wanted to say to her required a more intimate setting, because he knew that everything would just lead her to being upset once more, and he didn't want that. Still, he wanted to talk with her, to leave her happier than she had been, so he wracked his brain for a safe topic. "I'm thinking about getting another cat."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Marmalade seems a little lonely, and I have the room for one more. I just need to find the right fit for us. I think that I might head down to the shelter on my next day off and see if any of the cats there feel like a right fit."

That elicited a small smile from her, and he returned the gesture. "I wish that I had time to properly take care of a pet. Dylan has his dogs, you have a cat, but I just feel like I would be neglecting any poor animal that I owned, what with the hours that I put in during the average week."

"There's always fish?"

He was surprised to hear her laugh as she shook her head. "No. Fish are food, not friends." He couldn't hold in his laughter, though he tried to at least be quiet, so as not to draw attention to them. She smirked a little in return before sipping at her wine. "Grace loved that movie when she was little."

David nodded a little, thinking about how his son had also liked that movie. "Ollie was the same. Children grow so fast, don't they?"

She gave him a sad smile, and he knew that he had inadvertently hit a sore spot. Thankfully, their food came in that moment, saving him from the embarrassment of apologizing to her. Still, he tried to look apologetic, and he drew in a shallow breath when she reached across the small table to brush her fingers across the back of his hand. "Our children should always be close to mind and heart," she murmured. He allowed his smile to widen a little as he picked up his fork and began to eat, finding the food delicious. He and Connie talked a little about movies their children liked when they were younger, and he found himself relaxing a little more in her presence, watching as she let her guard down for him.

That lasted only as long as it took for them to finish their meal, as their server came up behind Connie and touched her shoulder without announcing her presence. David watched as every single defense mechanism slammed into place about her, making her look like a wild animal torn between the instincts of fight or flight. Narrowing his eyes at the young woman, he managed to compose himself enough to respond to her. "We'll take the check now."

She nodded and scurried away, which allowed David to turn his focus back to Connie. She was still rigid and scared, with tears silently slipping down her cheeks as she struggled to get control of her breathing. There was something infinitely more heartbreaking about the silence of her cries, and he slowly slid his hand across the table once more, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible. It took a few moments, but finally, she reached out and clasped his hand tightly, though she refused to meet his eyes.

When the server returned, he held out his other hand and closed it around the thin black book. Connie frowned a little as he released her hand and opened the book, trying not to gulp at the total before fishing his billfold from his pocket and settling the tab. Closing the book, he replaced his wallet and then looked at her once more. "Do you feel up to driving home, Connie?"

"It might be better if you drove to your apartment, and then I can drive to my home." She gave him the thinnest of smiles, and he returned the gesture as he rose to his feet. Again, he reached out his hand slowly to Connie, and she took hold of it with less trepidation than before, though her grip was still as strong. "I trust that you'll be discreet about this at work?"

"You have my word that this evening will only be ours."

He hated sounding so awkward, but it was par for the course with him. Connie seemed to take it in stride as she nodded, squeezing his hand a few times, almost reassuringly. By the time they reached her car, she was almost nestled against his side, and he couldn't deny that he relished the closeness. "Here are my keys," she said, her voice sounding husky in his ear. Turning his head a little, he looked into her wide eyes, and it was difficult to keep from lowering his lips to kiss her softly. Her eyes softened, as if she was thinking about kissing him, too. "You are a kind man," she whispered before leaning up and pressing her lips against his in a chaste kiss.

"And you are a formidable woman," he whispered in response before taking the keys from her hand and reciprocating the kiss. He tried to keep it just as chaste as hers had been, but when Connie pressed her lips more firmly against his, he knew that that might be a losing battle. Still, he allowed her to be the one to press him against the vehicle, to deepen the embrace and take it as far as she wanted it to go. Finally, she pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes once more. "Connie?"

"I trust you," she said, echoing her earlier words, and he nodded, watching her reach up and straighten the hair she had mussed whilst kissing him. "Let's head home."

Wordlessly, he nodded, watching her go around to the passenger door, waiting for him to unlock the car. He hurriedly did so, fumbling with the fob a little before he opened his door and looked at the seat. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to adjust the seat. I know that it can be a pain to put back."

"It's fine, David," she replied, and he nodded as he made it so that he could fit, his legs still a little too long to be absolutely comfortable in her seat. The drive to his flat seemed to flash by, and then he was pulling into a free parking space, and turning off the car.

"I'll see you in two days?" he asked as he turned to look at her. She shook her head a little. Taking a moment, he tried to think if it was appropriate to ask the next thing that came to his mind. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

"That would be nice."

David wondered if it was normal for a man to feel butterflies in his stomach as he climbed out of the car and waited for Connie to join him. He hadn't ever seen that portrayed in anything her watched, but that was the only way he could describe what he was feeling in that moment. That fizzy feeling only increased when Connie slipped her hand into his, holding it in a tender clasp as they made their way to the door of his flat. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked as soon as he had locked the door behind them, figuring that she would need that measure of security.

"Down the hall, first door on your right." Connie nodded as she slipped out of her coat, handing it to him before disappearing into his flat. He allowed his shoulders to droop a little as he hung her coat on a hook next to his own before he went into the kitchen and rummaged through his cupboard to find a good blend of tea for them both. Finally, he settled on a rose blend, and then he put the kettle on before portioning out a serving of tea in two tea balls before grabbing mugs for them both. As he set them on the table, he heard her footsteps come closer and closer to him before she appeared. "Take a seat, I've just started the kettle. Do you mind if I put on some music?"

Connie shook her head, and he plugged his phone in before opening up the Pandora app, and starting the classical music station that he used to relax every evening. Somehow, he knew that she needed to hear something soothing. He joined her at the table, taking a seat across from her and watching the play of emotions on her face. "I haven't been out since the attack."

"I'm glad you agreed to come out with me, then."

"Only because you might be the only one to stay. Even if I might have to leave for a time. You'll make certain the empire I've built won't crumble." Again, she was being totally honest with him, and he knew that he would hold her words close to his heart and do as she asked. Nodding, he gave her a small smile before letting a tender silence fall between them, the strains of music drifting across the air. As he watched, Connie slowly relaxed, everything about her posture saying that she was comfortable in his presence. Knowing that the whistle of the kettle would most likely ruin that sense of peace, he listened carefully for the moment when the water started to boil, hopping to his feet and pulling the kettle from the stove before turning the burner off and filling their mugs.

Handing Connie a mug, David say back down and wrapped his hand around the mug, allowing the heat to bleed into his skin as he waited for the brew to steep. "I will do everything in my power to ensure that the ED runs like a well-oiled machine if you do feel the need to leave," he finally said before taking a sip of tea. She nodded and drew the mug to her chest, staring pensively over his shoulder. There was something so beautiful about the way she looked, and his heart strangely ached for looking at her. "Don't cry for me, David. I'm not worth your tears."

"Yes, you are," he quickly replied, setting his mug down so that he could spread his hands out flat on the table, continuing to gaze at her. "It is okay for people to mourn with you."

Her face fell and for a moment he thought she was going to break down again. "I don't want to mourn. I want to move on."

"I understand that feeling." She smiled then, a sweet, winsome, expression that had no place on her face when he thought about her usual persona at work. But it seemed like here, in his kitchen, she felt safe and free enough to reveal her true face to him, the one she normally wore behind her mask of authority, and what he saw was gorgeous. "It takes work to move on. You have to be ready to do the heavy lifting."

"I know that, David."

He chuckled a little at the acerbic tone in her voice, and how quickly she returned to the familiar, the constant that had always gotten her by. "Sometimes we just need a friend to tell us that. Sometimes, we're stubborn and don't want to listen to that small voice in our hearts, begging to be acknowledged."

"Perhaps." Her lower lip quivered a little on that word, and he waggled his fingers at her, not surprised when she took firm hold of it once more, holding on tightly as she continued to drink her tea and try to find her sense of balance. "I want to stay the night."

He wanted to deny her demand, but there was something in her look that spoke to him. "All right, let me get a t-shirt and some shorts for you to wear. I'll take the sofa tonight." He knew that he was deliberately circumventing what she wanted from him, but he also didn't want to seem eager or over-stepping boundaries that were so nebulous at this point that he didn't know what would happen if he brushed them aside. Connie shook her head as she set her mug on the table and looked at him pointedly. "I mean, the shorts will be way too large, since you're so small."

"David, please, let's not obfuscate what I want."

"I don't want to push you."

"You're not," she replied shortly as she rose to her feet and walked over to his side. Her hand shot out and cupped his chin, smoothly lifting it so that he was looking into her eyes. In that moment, he couldn't read her, other than to know that this was most definitely something that she wanted. "I trust you not to leave me. Elle is."

The sudden realization of just why she was hurting so took him by surprise, and he reached up cautiously to run his thumb along her cheekbone. "You have no idea how much I want to do this, Connie. But…"

She cut off his next words with a heated kiss, and he sighed a little before reaching up and cupping her head with his hand, holding her close as they kissed. There was a franticness to the way her lips caressed his, and he held himself in check, not wanting to startle or overwhelm her. "Where is your bedroom?"

"Follow me," he panted out as he got to his feet. She nodded and took hold of his hand, threading their fingers together, as if she was afraid that he would leave her behind if they weren't connected in such a manner. "I won't let you go."

"I pray you don't."

His heart lurched again, and he tightened his grip, needing to reassure her of his intentions. "When I make a promise, I do my best to keep it." He turned into his room and flipped on the lights. "We'll take this as slow or fast as you want it, Connie."

"See if you can keep up with me." There was a quiver in the bravado of her words, and David smiled, trying not to call her out on her timidity.

"I suppose that I'm should say something pithy and flirty here, but that's not me. I'm just -" His next words were cut off by her lips once more, and he tried to lean into the kiss as her fingers scrabbled at the buttons on his shirt. "Connie," he said lowly as she started to kiss along the line of his jaw as her hands pushed the shirt off his shoulders before sliding her hands down his chest and making quick work of his belt and fly, pulling the shirt free so that it could flutter to the floor.

"Hush, David." He made a low sound in the back of his throat when she nipped at the pulse point on his neck before hooking an arm around his neck as she toed off her sky-high heels. It was then that he realized just how tiny she was. It was one thing to be in theatre with her, after she had changed into flats, because she still exuded the image of confidence and power. In here, she was vulnerable, open, and he could see her without her armour. "Don't look at me like that, please. I want to feel something, anything, other than fear."

Nodding a little, David reached out and brushed the fringe out of her eyes before leaning down and pressing his lips to the middle of her forehead. He heard the light sigh that slipped from her lips and he smiled as he slowly let his hands come to rest on her shoulders. "I'm going to unbutton your blouse now. Let me know if you want me to stop. Just say the word, and I'll take the couch." She nodded, a small chuckle slipping from her lips before letting out a tiny groan of pleasure when the back of his hands brushed against her breasts.

That seemed to change the air between them, and she arched into his hands. "Please."

"Yes," he breathed out, his fingers pushing the buttons through their holes, revealing her body to him. Her bra was a light purple lacy affair, and he ran his pointer finger along the edge of the cups, feeling her shiver a little before he drew his finger up and down the scar between her breasts. "You're beautiful." He sank to his knees and leaned forward, pressing a not so chaste kiss to the tip of each lace covered breast before reaching out and slowly tugging the zipper of her skirt down her bum. It only took a gentle tug for it to join the rest of their clothes on the floor, and then he raked his eyes up and down her body, smiling to see that her panties matched her bra.

His breathing hitched in his chest as he sat on his haunches, running his hands up and down her silk clad legs as he gazed up at her. There was something so sensual about that way she looked down at him, and he tried not to wince when his rough skin snagged and caught on her stockings. Letting his nostrils flare, he slipped his thumbs beneath one stocking and rolled it down her leg, turning his head to kiss the now bare skin of her knee, allowing his lips to trail down her leg until he reached her ankle, pulling off the stocking before running his lips back up her leg until he reached her thigh, feeling her entire body tremble as he lingered there. "You're so soft," he drawled out before turning his attentions to her other leg. He deliberately went a little slower this time, wanting to draw out the experience for them both, and a thrill of pleasure shot through his body when he heard her gasp and whimper at the way he was loving on her. And that was the only way he could think of it, this was not casual sex, not with the way she kept insisting she trusted him.

"Please," she whispered, and he nodded, pressing soft busses up her body as he rose to his feet, claiming her lips once more as he unfastened her bra and pulled it off. He chuckled against her lips when he felt her tug down his boxers, and he followed suit with her panties, feeling her gently kick against his legs as she shimmied out of the wispy garment. "Turn the light off."

"No. I want to watch and make certain that I'm pleasing you. I would do almost anything that you asked of me, but that. All right?" he asked as he stroked her hair lightly. Finally, she nodded, and he kissed her before leading her over to his bed. He hadn't taken time to make it that morning, and he hadn't washed the sheets yet that week, but he hoped that it would be enough for her. "Join me," he said as he sat on the opposite side of the bed he normally slept on, wanting Connie to feel like she could escape at any time if she wished.

Connie dipped her chin into her chest as she elegantly sank onto the bed, stretching out and then turning onto her side so that she could look at him. "One thing, before we continue." He nodded, reaching out to caress her cheek with his knuckles. "I don't have to worry about conceiving, the cancer took care of that. And I haven't had a partner in a year, or more. I'm going to trust that we're in the same state of sexual health?"

"I have condoms," he protested, only to feel Connie reach out and cover his lips with her hand. Furrowing his brow together, he tried to ask with his expression what she wanted, since he couldn't speak in that moment.

"I want to feel this evening completely. I know that it's risky, I know that it's bold, but this is my choice, because of how I've gotten to know you." She caressed his face before spreading her hand out on his cheek. Leaning in, she pressed a petal soft kiss to his lips before looking into his eyes. "Make love to me. Make me feel something lovely to replace all this hurt inside. Please."

David nodded as he scooted closer to Connie, kissing her lips once more before running his lips down her neck, sucking softly on her pulse point before moving to her collarbone, tracing it with his tongue as he gently turned her onto her back, straddling her body as he continued to kiss his way down her chest, finally reaching the swell of one breast. He was amazed at how well her reconstruction had been, though he would never say such a thing aloud, as he didn't want her to feel self-conscious. Instead, he allowed his tongue to trace around the soft flesh until he reached her stiffened nipple. Lapping at it, he listened to the hiss Connie let out as she bowed her back a little, offering herself up to him. Groaning himself, David opened his mouth and drew the peak between his lips as his hand cupped her other breast, rolling and tugging on her nipple as he suckled her.

There was something so beautiful about the sounds of pleasure she released, and while he would have loved to spend more time worshipping her breasts, he also wanted to taste a few more of the delights of her body, and so he reluctantly released her nipple before moving down her torso, circling her navel before fitting himself between her legs and pausing to look at her vulva. Even here, she was beautiful, like a goddess, and he was privileged enough to be offered the opportunity to be with her. Taking a deep breath, David slipped his hands beneath her bum, lifting her up a little, welcoming her legs over his shoulders as he leaned in and began to eat her out, making certain to tease her clit and opening, preparing her body for him.

Connie's thighs tightened around his head as she cooed and moaned, her hips moving in an effort to get closer to him as he drove her towards orgasm. A short breath of contentment was the only clue that let him know that she had passed over the edge, and he slipped her legs back down to the mattress before fitting himself between her legs and entering her with one firm thrust. Grunting a little, David found his rhythm within her, taking care not to dig his fingers too deeply into the meat of her hips. Still, she met him thrust for thrust, and then she hooked an arm around his neck, pulling him down so that she could kiss him easily. David felt like he was being devoured alive, and that just made his motions quicker, driving them both towards orgasm, welcoming her nails digging into his shoulders as she let herself go. And then he was coming, his hips snapping in and out of her body as he rode through his orgasm.

Panting, he made certain to roll back to his side of the bed so that he wouldn't hurt her by collapsing on her body, though he welcomed the way that she instinctively curled up against him, pulling his arm down around her hips as she rubbed her face against his chest. "Thank you," she whispered as her feet rooted around for something. He finally got the memo when he felt the fabric of his sheets start to move up their bodies. Quickly, he reached down and pulled it up over their bodies as he turned onto his side and bundled her close to him. "I don't want you to feel odd when I'm at work, and I don't acknowledge you in a manner other than normal. That's not who I am."

"I know. You have your reputation to keep. But I hope that you'll always hold this night close to your heart."

"Of course, David! This was lovely, and probably exactly what I needed, rather than huddled up in a corner…" Her voice trailed off, and David knew that she had almost revealed something that she didn't want to talk about, even after their intimate encounter. Perhaps, if he was Elle, if he was a better friend, she might have finished her revelation, but he would have to be content with what little she had offered him.

"At least for one night, you can set your burden down and know that you're safe here." She nodded against his chest before taking hold of his arm and turning around so that he was spooning her. "Go to sleep, Connie, I won't leave you."

"I know, because you're faithful." She burrowed even closer to him as she let out a deep yawn. David listened to her breathing, waiting for it to even out into sleep before he felt comfortable enough to fall asleep himself, knowing that even though they might never have a moment like this again, they at least had a bright, shining, moment to chase away the pain for a short time. Before he closed his eyes completely, David nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in the delicate scent of her shampoo before kissing her head sweetly, hoping that he would wake up to her in his arms.


End file.
